


Alakazam

by mxxlec (JackoffBaratwat)



Series: Domestic Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, banter between my faves, its just a really light angst free one shot, this is just banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/pseuds/mxxlec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's because you're an irritating little shit, Jace. We love you, but we want to sew your mouth up half the time."</p><p>"I," Magnus made a show of pushing up the sleeve on his right arm, "can make that fantasy a reality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alakazam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was just an idea that came to me randomly when I was half asleep, so I dreamed about it and wrote it in the morning. Hope you enjoy:) xx

"I don't even know why you invited me, to be completely honest. Usually I'd assume I'm the eye candy, but that's why you brought Alec."

Alec looked up from his phone, confused, before smiling sweetly at Magnus, and looking back down. Magnus grinned, then turned back to Jace.

"For the final time, I didn't invite you. I invited _Isabelle_ , and you got in the car with her."

"You say it like you don't want me here."

"I don't."

Jace scoffed, mock outraged.  
"I'm doing no harm."

"You're harming my soul. And my darling husband's soul."

"Your ' _darling husband_ ' was my parabatai years before he shacked up with you."

"And you hurt my soul the entire time." Alec rebutted without looking up.

Jace scowled.  
"Magnus has been a bad influence on you."

"On the contrary, I've been an excellent influence on Alexander. For example, just last night, he-"

"Magnus." Alec warned. Magnus grinned.

"I was going to say, ' _went to dinner wearing a colour other than black_ ', but I know what _you're_  referring too, and I guarantee you, Jonathan, I taught him _that_ , too."

Jace scrunched up his nose.

"As amusing as hearing this... tet a tet, is, we're here. And we have to devise a plan on how to get a four-seated sofa into your apartment." Isabelle said from the driver's seat.

"He's a _warlock_ , Isabelle. With a click of his fingers and an ' _alakazam_ ' that sofa will be perfectly positioned. I don't know why we even needed to drive it here in the first place."

Magnus frowned at Jace.  
"Because I'm not a performing monkey. And I get bored of just ' _clicking my fingers and saying alakazam_ '. Sometimes I want to experience the journey of things."

"The journey of buying a new sofa and driving it to your flat?"

"This is my first flat with a spouse, Jonathan. I'm counting everything as a precious memory."

"For someone who has lived so long, you're very easily impressed."

"Alexander, your brother is annoying me."

Alec smiled at his phone screen.  
"He tends to have that effect on people."

"Not even my own brother will defend me."

Isabelle sighed.  
"That's because you're an irritating little shit, Jace. We love you, but we want to sew your mouth up half the time."

"I," Magnus made a show of pushing up the sleeve on his right arm, "can make that fantasy a reality."

"I believe you're good at playing out people's fantasies." Jace grinned at Alec, who looked at him with wide eyes, alarmed.

"I told you that in drunk confidence, Jace. And you promised not to tell anyone."

"Told him what?" Isabelle and Magnus asked at the same time.

"Apparently, our Alec had always dreamed of fuc-"

"If you finish that sentence I will shove a stele so far up your ass that you'll have a Silence rune on your liver."

Magnus burst out laughing.  
"You told him that? I'm surprised, Alexander."

Alec went bright red.  
"I was drunk, okay?"

"Hey, I'm not mad. That night was fun. Maybe talking about these things will give you new ideas."

Jace nodded.  
"Yeah, I told him about the time me and Clary tried-"

"Oh my God, _please_ shut the fuck up."

Jace gasped at Alec.  
"Such a potty mouth. Something else we can thank the High Warlock of Brooklyn for."

Magnus pretended to tip an imaginary hat.  
"At your service, for a fee."

"Does Alec have to pay?"

"I swear to God-"

"Wait. Hold that thought, mi hermano. Jace, are you hinting that Alec told you something about his sex life with Magnus, and I don't know about it? I'm your sister Alec!"

"He _was_ drunk, to be fair. But basically, he told me that they did it in-"

"I will break this parabatai rune."

Jace held his hands up and laughed at Alec's tone of voice.  
"Alright, alright."

Alec stared at him for a moment, before going back to his phone.

"So, Harry Potter, the sofa?"

Magnus pointed a finger at Jace.  
"And for that, your carrying it up. Come on, Isabelle, I'll make you a peach daiquiri."

Alec frowned.  
"What about me?"

"Well, Malibu Barbie here can't carry it alone, and it serves you right for playing Colour Switch when I was trying to choose out marital sofa."

"Magnus-"

"Sayonara, baby. I love you."


End file.
